swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Soldier (TotG)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Soldiers are the troopers in the galaxy's legions. Unlike clones and Droids, these individuals are not manufactured, and many of them volunteer to fight for their government. Having received basic training in a variety of martial abilities ranging from hand-to-hand combat to Heavy Weapons, they are the core of any military force. They consist of the individuals who answered the call of duty, were drafted into the teeming ranks of The Galactic Empire, or who followed their conscience and took up arms to fight alongside The Rebel Alliance. The average Soldier, as presented here, represents the common troopers found in sector forces in The Rebel Alliance, but can also be used for those in the employ of just about any military organization. After the Clone Wars, The Galactic Empire recruited Human Soldiers to fill its diminished ranks. Some of these recruits became Stormtroopers, while others moved on to become officers. This Soldier can also represent individuals who might be mustered to defend a single world against invaders or who serve as the personal guard of a powerful noble. Soldier Encounters Soldiers are, obviously, combat encounters for the most part. They are typically used to hold a position after SpecOps agents, commandos, or elite soldiers have taken the site. Soldiers, although brave and possessed of some combat ability, do not compare to veteran crews, and thus make up for their relative inexperience with numbers. Small teams of Soldiers are organized into squads consisting of four to six members and led by a higher ranking Soldier (Use statistics for a SpecForces Heavy Weapons Specialist). In addition, they are likely to have a Medic on hand as well. Companies consist of two to five squads. Heading up these larger forces is a Soldier Commander. For large-scale engagements, a military force relies on transport Vehicles to deploy troops where needed. During the Clone Wars, the LAAT/i Gunship served well in this capacity, able to carry up to thirty passengers at a time, while clearing out an area with its heavy weaponry before depositing its cargo and lifting off to gather another company of troops. Walkers, assault tanks, and gun batteries can also provide covering fire for these assault troops. Soldier Statistics (CL 2) Medium Nonheroic 6 Initiative: '''+4; '''Senses: Perception +3 Languages: '''Basic Defense Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed 14), Fortitude Defense 11, Will Defense 10 Hit Points: 22, Damage Threshold: 11 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Vibroblade +4 (2d6) Ranged: Blaster Rifle +5 (3d8) Ranged: Frag Grenade (2) +5 (4d6, 2-Square Burst) Base Attack Bonus: +4; Grab: '''+5 '''Attack Options: Autofire (Blaster Rifle), Coordinated Attack Base Stats 'Abilities: 'Strength 11, Dexterity 13, Constitution 13, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 10, Charisma 10 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Coordinated Attack, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Endurance +9 'Possessions: 'Combat Jumpsuit (+4 Reflex), Vibroblade, Blaster Rifle, Frag Grenade (2), Comlink (Short-Range), Datapad with Maps, Field Kit